borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hive Mind
Variants No images There's no image for Bippo Ernesti's L46 variant, and I didn't think it would be appropriate to upload the L69 version from reddit which is linked below. If that's not ok, go ahead and delete those entries. --AssGnomes (talk) 18:43, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :No images no variant entries. -- Sega010 (talk) 22:08, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Proof of drop and possible drop location Only place ive seen the new legendaries drop is the middle chest when killing the destroyer. Two playthroughs, one coop and one singleplayer, have both dropped one of the new legendaries in that specific chest. Screenshot is of the singleplayer playthrough, Mordecai with no points in +items, coop run was Lillith and Brick, dropped Mug Shot. Kelrisaith (talk) 12:17, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Edit: can confirm that that chest in particular will either always drop one of the six new legendaries or has a very high chance to do so, as a save and reenter yielded another of the six on Mordecai. Kelrisaith (talk) 12:17, April 8, 2019 (UTC) : They drop from the golden chest as well, rarely. Seems to be somewhere in the 1/10-1/15 keys spent for me, but probably just RNG. --AssGnomes (talk) 18:43, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Hive Mind's stats and insane damage I've looted approximately 6-7 Hive Minds in the past two days and I noticed that the stats are very linear. Burst fire (300%), accuracy (73.3), mag size (6), fire rate (1.5) and zoom (x2.7) were always the same, the only varying number was damage, which seemed to directly depend on the level of the weapon. I also noticed that the Hive Mind's damage is significantly (over 2x) higher than other rocket launchers in the same level range. A level 46 Hive Mind has a massive damage stat of 3882, already outranking every Destructor and most Redemption launchers in pure damage. Finally, it seems like the weapon isn't affected by Launcher Reload Speed or Launcher Ammo Regen on Brick's Bombardier class mods, though skills work fine. I'm not going to edit the article because I'd like to hear someone else confirm the stats and the class mod bug. --Bippo Ernesti (talk) 16:45, April 11, 2019 (UTC) : I have the same accuracy / mag size / zoom / etc you're talking about. I think that's all fixed. Someone on reddit posted a L69 version of Hive Mind at a ridiculous 5722 dmg... same other stats as yours. http://magaimg.net/img/7o11.jpg My L42 version is 3162 damage, but I ended up with a Nidhogg at the same level @ 2861 damage, which is a very good / near perfect example of that gun damage-wise. Since Redemptions get an extra 20% damage from the barrel I'd expect a Redemption with higher base damage to be possible, but the drawbacks of 4x ammo use and slower reload still make it a worse choice in most situations. I'm keeping the Nidhogg for when I run across something I can hit with the airburst rockets but the difficulty of that makes it a bad comparison. --AssGnomes (talk) 08:37, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Drop Level Always Scaled to Character? So far with this and the other new gearbox weapons, I haven't found one that was below or above my level, even when other loot in the area is scaled much lower. The Golden Chest is always scaled of course, but it seems like the guaranteed one from the Destroyer chests is as well. In PT1 A Surkov in another destroyer chest was L28, but a Hive Mind and Baha's Bigger Blaster were both L44, same as my character. I'll likely get another level before moving on to PT2 and give it one more go to see if I get a L45 version of something; seems likely. --AssGnomes (talk) 22:20, May 1, 2019 (UTC)